Hendricks
Hendricks is a human male, working for Gentleman Marcone as bodyguard. He first appears in Storm Front. Description He is a big and tall man, with bright red hair, cut in a military buzz cut, narrow little blue eyes, jutting eyebrows, a thick neck, and a face that looks like it was smashed flat. He looks like a football player, which he played in college.Aftermath He generally prefers to see things settled in a peaceful manner, but does his job, and is very loyal to John Marcone, although he does give him looks at times to show that he could do things differently.Storm Front, ch. 2 Harry Dresden calls him Cujo,Cujo - wikipedia a Stephen KingStephen King - wikipedia reference to a vicious attack dog.Storm Front, ch. 3 Biography He also works with Ms. Gard when she is introduced. Hendricks appears dumb, but is actually quite intelligent to the point where he is working on a thesis (which is usually seen in a person going for a doctorate),"Even Hand" and has helped take down magical beings many times. In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Hendricks tries to bully an unimpressed Harry Dresden when they first meet, but is stopped by John Marcone.Storm Front, ch. 2''Storm Front, ch. 3 He later bears the brunt of Gimpy Lawrence's attack against Marcone, killing Lawrence with three well aimed shots. Marcone scolds him for having been too quick in the action, preventing them from interrogating the man.Storm Front, ch. 17 ''Fool Moon In Fool Moon, Hendricks accompanies John Marcone to Dresden' office.Fool Moon, ch. 9 Recognizing Dresden's blasting rod makes him tense, as he has noticed Dresden's actions at the Varsity the earlier spring.Fool Moon, ch. 10 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, "Down Town" In "Down Town", he accompanies Marcone in a visit to Harry Dresden. He leter watches unseen Dresden engaging the golem at the laundromat, reporting to Marcone that the wizard failed to contain the creature. He follows Dresden again until the entrance of Undertown, where he discovers something he thinks that Marcone should know about."Down Town" "Wild Card" In "Wild Card", he accompanies John Marcone on Modena's murder scene, and reports to him that the grocery store owner he had just collected, saw the police leaving the scene."Wild Card" ''Changes'' In Changes, he was with Marcone and Gard at the meeting with Harry Dresden in a Burger King.Burger King - wikipediaChanges, ch. 20 "Even Hand" In "Even Hand", he is involved in the fight against cantrev lord Mag, handling a broadsword one-handed. Though his injuries require a physician's attention, they're not serious. ''Aftermath'' In Aftermath, Maria sees him near Georgia and Billy Borden's apartment, after she was kidnapped. He also wins a bet with Ms. Gard about Karrin Murphy identifying the role of Maria as Marcone's troubleshooter. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Gard, Hendricks and Marcone and all of his troubleshooters have alibis at the time of Harry Dresden's shooting.Ghost Story, ch. 18 Notes References See also *John Marcone's estate *Varsity *Executive Priority Health *Vargassi family Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Death Masks Category:Down Town Category:Wild Card Category:Changes Category:Even Hand Category:Aftermath Category:Ghost Story